


Blind On The Moon

by Godziwachan



Series: If I Were [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Handcuffed Together, Its Jean and Eren come on, M/M, Mind Meld, Sensory Deprivation, Some Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, Telepathy, Trapped, my style is dialogue heavy im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godziwachan/pseuds/Godziwachan
Summary: Jean and Eren wake up in complete darkness, handcuffed together. They have a past together that they don't remember.In fact, they don't remember anything but their own names.





	1. Greetings From Mars

Silence and darkness greeted him when he opened his eyes. Eren couldn't tell what had risen him from unconsciousness. The memory of the last twenty-four hours, or anything before that in any regard, could not be found. He raised a hand toward his face but his arm was stopped by something. He looked down uselessly and felt around his wrist to find out what had stopped him from what would inevitably be Eren pulling his hair out in confusion.

Handcuffs.

But he only had one wrist trapped. Maybe it was attached to a wall of some sorts, Eren thought to himself. Slowly, he ran his hands over the metal of the handcuff and traced it along with a chain. As his hand neared the end of the chain a deep, loud groan came from somewhere in front of him and the other end of the chain began to move. Eren jumped back from the noise and gave a decidedly manly shout. There was silence, and Eren tried his very best not to move.

After a moment his hand was yanked forward into the darkness.

"Who's there?" A male voice called. Eren tried to say something. He couldn't find the words fast enough, his voice bubbling in his throat, leaving the other man with no answer.

"Who the fuck is there?" The man shouted.

Eren let out a yelp, "Hey! Hey, calm down. It's okay, we're all friends here… I think."

"There's more?" The guy seemed less panicked.

"I-" Eren cut off. "Shit, I have no idea. I just woke up."

"Who are you? Do you know where we are?"

Eren shifted a little to try and seek out the other and the guy cried out when Eren's hands met fabric.

"Oi!"

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out where you are."

Eren felt his way up a leg, skipped a sensitive area and held onto the other's forearm. The man didn't protest.

"’Names Eren. Who're you?"

"Jean."

 _Sounds like a douche,_ Eren thought to himself.

“Oi! I do not!” Jean shouted, suddenly outrageous.

“Huh?” Eren articulated. 

_Did I just say that out loud?_

“Yeah, you did. Asshole.” Jean spat.

“But… oh, never mind. Sorry, can we start over? I say mean things when I’m nervous.”

There was silence and Eren face palmed.

“Okay. Hi, I’m Eren. It’s nice to meet you,” Eren sang.

“Right… likewise,” Jean replied with _utmost sincerity_.

"Right. So, I don't know where we are. The last thing I remember is…" Eren paused.

"What?" Jean asked, his hand clumsily bumping Eren's shoulder.

"I… I can't actually remember the last thing that happened." Jean thought back as far as he could and found that he could only remember his name.

"Neither can I. The only thing I can remember is-"

"-your name. Yeah, me too."

There was a silence as Jean and Eren reviewed their lives. There was nothing.

Eren was struck with an idea.

"Let's figure out where we are, huh?"

Jean nodded. An awkward silence followed.

"Hey, uh. Jean?"

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Oh. Well then.

"Sorry, yeah let's do that," Jean replied, thanking gods (yes, multiple gods—all of the gods) that it was dark so this 'Eren' guy couldn't see his blush.

"Okay. Can you get up?" Eren huffed out. "You aren't hurt?"

Jean checked himself. Yep, he was all there. "I'm okay. You?"

Eren thought about the handcuffs and the stinging sensations they left.

"Uh, I can walk?" He said with uncertainty. Jean frowned to himself. 

"What does that mean?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just… The cuffs. They hurt my wrist. It's not that bad." There was silence for a handful of seconds.

"You sure? You want me to…" Jean cut off.

"What?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted me to take a look at it. But…"

Eren huffed. "Yeah. Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem."

Jean began to stand slowly, stopping when Eren hissed at the tug he felt on his raw wrist.

"Sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good… just. Give me a hand?"

Jean hummed and gently felt along the cuffs to find Eren's hand. He gripped it tight and pulled Eren to stand. Eren stumbled into him slightly and Jean laid a firm hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"You want to find a door or a window… or something?"

Eren hummed the affirmative and they began walking forward, limbs clumsily linked for balance in the dark. After a few moments of walking, Jean gulped.

“How big is this room?”

Eren huffed in agreement. “Right?”

After a few disconcertingly long minutes Eren pulled them to a stop.

“Ok, so what if we aren’t even in a room?”

Jean tilted his head in confusion.

“What do you mean? Like we’re in a... warehouse or something?”

Eren shuddered as a thought suddenly occurred to him.

_What if we’re both just blind?_

“Oi! Don’t say shit like that,” Jean exclaimed, jostling the chain that connected them.

 _But I didn’t say that out loud, how could Jean hear that?_ He thought.

“Uh, what?” Jean recoiled.

 _Oh no, this guy’s gone looney already,_ Jean thought hysterically.

“Who’re you calling looney?” Eren shot back.

Jean froze.

 _Can you hear me?_ He tried.

“Uh, yeah. You just spoke.” Eren retorted.

“What the fuck, no I didn’t. Here, give me your hand.” Jean requested, reaching blindly.

Eren complied, albeit reluctantly.

“We’re both going insane.” He giggled. Jean hushed him, bringing his hand closer.

“Look, I’ll put your hand over my mouth so you know I’m not speaking aloud,” Jean explained.

Eren felt warm, soft lips against his fingers.

 _This is so unsanitary._ Jean thought bitterly.

Eren jerked his hand away and lost his balance, falling on his ass. The chain tugged Jean along with him and he collapsed in a heap over Eren’s legs, unfortunately catching a knee to the groin.

“What the fuck?!” Eren yowled in a combination of fear and pain.

“What’d you go and do that for, dickhead?” Jean groaned, rolling off of Eren and clutching his family jewels.

“Why the fuck are you reading my thoughts?!” Eren screamed.

“You did it first!” Jean screamed into the ground, still cupping himself.

“No, I didn’t!” Eren defended.

 _Okay, that was a lie, I guess I did do it first. I just don’t want to be made responsible here._ He thought, screwing his nose up.

“I never said you were responsible, you fuck,” Jean replied gruffly, sitting up gently.

Eren paused.

“Jean?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t say that out loud.”

Jean froze. “Oh.” After a few moments of stumbling to their feet, they recomposed themselves.

“We aren’t blind,” Jean said resolutely.

“How do you know we’re not?” Eren asked warily.

“How do you know we are?” Jean shot back.

Eren hummed. “True, but that still doesn’t explain what’s happening here. This place is way too big to be a room. Or, maybe we’re just on a treadmill or something!” Jean prided himself in judging the distance between himself and Eren, successfully whacking him over the head.

“Dumbass, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Eren rubbed the back of his head, miffed.

“Oh yeah? Let’s hear some of your ideas then wise guy?” Jean thought for a moment.

“Maybe… maybe we really are both blind and we’re walking through some kind of field? I mean, this ground is so flat, we must be on the salt plains or something?”

Eren mulled it over a little.

“If we were in some kind of valley or desert wouldn’t we hear something? Like the wind or some kind of life?”

They both paused to listen. Other than their breathing, they could hear nothing. Eren shuffled closer to Jean, shuddering.

 _I’m scared._ He thought, reaching over to hold the sleeve on Jean’s arm.

Jean didn’t protest. _Me too_.


	2. Jupiter

After several more minutes of walking, tripping and complaining that **ow you dick stop stepping on my foot** , they came to a stop. Nothing had changed.

“Maybe we should just sit for a while and try to figure this out,” Jean sighed warily. This place was more than it seemed, Jean was sure of it. Eren bit his lip and agreed. They both sat down and leaned on one another.

 _Just to be safe._ They both thought.

Eren jerked as he recalled something. Jean felt his movement and turned his head fruitlessly, “What is it?”

“How long have we been here?” He asked quietly, the implications slowly beginning to dawn on him.

Jean brow furrowed as he paused to think. Rubbing the ground beneath him absentmindedly, he couldn't come up with an answer he was sure of.

“I don’t know. I mean… who knows how long we were unconscious? I'd say we’ve been awake for about… half an hour to forty-five minutes,” He took a guess.

Eren frowned, shaking his head in bewilderment. “Huh? No, surely it’s been about three hours?”

“What? It hasn’t been that long!” Jean mirrored his expression unknowingly.

Eren shook his head uncomprehendingly. That couldn't be right. Eren was sure that they had been walking aimlessly for at least as long as he'd said.

“We were walking for, like, two hours. How does someone forget that?”

_What._

“No, Eren, we were only walking for a few minutes. Twenty at most.”

_That’s not possible, Jean._

Eren curled into Jean’s side, clutching his arm tightly.

“If you thought that was only twenty minutes, then what was I doing in the two hours I felt?”

Jean shuddered.

 _I don’t like this,_ He thought.

_I don’t like this at all._

Jean snorted as a thought came to him.

“Maybe you’re just shit at estimating time,” He snickered. Eren jabbed him hard in the ribs with his elbow.

“Maybe _you’re_ just shit at estimating time!” He shot back. After a few minutes of juvenile shoving, the two sprawled out on the ground beneath them, connected only by the handcuffs encasing their wrists. Jean frowned as he felt a light tapping against his shoe.

“Oi,” He kicked out at Eren.

“What?” Eren asked mildly from behind him. Jean frowned, his heart rate jumping suddenly.

Eren was behind him.

Eren was not near his foot.

“Jean?”

Jean hesitantly shook his foot and jerked when it came into contact with something.

The sensation was dulled by his shoe but it felt to Jean like a welcome mat, bristly and stiff, yet beneath it was something soft that gave under the pressure of his kick.

Almost like a cheek.

_A hairy, bristly cheek._

Jean swore his heart stopped as he felt something pull at his pant leg and suddenly a sound made it’s way to Jean's ears. He wondered how long the sound had been there without him noticing.

The sound of something **_breathing._**. He screamed and kicked out at the unknown being, pushing back against Eren hard, clambering to his feet.

“Jean?!” Eren yelped, confused by the sudden noise and movement.

“Something just touched my fucking leg! Get up! UP!” Jean yelled, pulling the handcuffs harshly.

Eren hissed but stood as fast as he could and made his way after Jean as he ran from the unknown creature. He stumbled into Jean’s side, nearly sending them both to the ground but Jean’s hand shot out and gripped his upper arm tight and pulled him upright.

“Move dammit!” He growled.

“Sorry!”

They both sprinted to the best of their ability, nearly tripping on the chain swinging between them a few times but ultimately making a smooth getaway. Eventually, after a long few minutes of desperate sprinting, they came to a stop. Eren collapsed onto his back and Jean was bent over his knees, both panting heavily.

 _Can you hear anything coming?_ Jean thought to Eren, taking advantage of the recently acquired skill as he was too exhausted to speak.

“No,” Eren gasped out. “What the fuck was that? What happened?!”

Jean shuddered violently. “Something touched my leg! At first, I thought it was you but then you spoke and I realised there was no way you could have-“

“What?!” Eren yelped, his stomach twisting as he thought about what they had narrowly avoided. “What was it?”

Jean shuffled his way over to Eren, seeking comfort like a child seeks comfort from a stuffed toy or blanket. Jean was man enough to admit it. He was fucking terrified. He’d never felt this scared in his life. Whether that had more to do with Jean not actually recalling anything about his life apart from his name or not, he didn’t know. Nonetheless, he was shit-scared and would admit it willingly to anyone who would listen to him sobbing into his knees in the fetal position.

"I have no idea. It... It felt like some fucking- I don't know how to describe it but it must have been big because it felt heavy when I kicked it. And I heard it _breathe_!" Jean wheezed, bottom lip trembling slightly.

"I... What the fuck?" Eren muttered hoarsely.

"I want out. I can't fucking do this. I don't like this. I don't fucking like this," Jean said into Eren's arm. He could feel the other trembling as well and couldn't help but feel that this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im loving this. Are you guys loving this? Im loving this

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, just an idea I came up with. Never tried something like this before, so please bear with me.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are highly much welcome.
> 
> P.S. Pay no attention to the title or names of chapters, they have no correlation to the story other than Eren having a ridiculous theory about being in space. lmao what a fucker


End file.
